


To Raise a Little Hell

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka, the "Jess and Mary meet in some sort of not-afterlife and then get along like a house on fire" 'verse.</p>
<p>[Interconnected drabbles for femslash100.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling Her Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #336 ~ call at femslash100  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/35971.html) and [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/102052.html).)

Mary tilted her head, straining to hear over the screaming that echoed all around her. She could have sworn someone was calling her name. An odd thing to think, really, considering that she was relatively sure she knew where she was, and the people she would like to see the most would never come here.

(If they knew what was good for them, of course.)

"Mary!"

This time, Mary knew she wasn't imagining that voice, and she directed her gaze downwards to catch sight of a woman wearing a nightgown - shorter than her own, but still a pristine white.

"We're getting out of here," the woman said fiercely, reaching up towards Mary without a care to the flames that flickered around her.

Mary frowned, slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had tried to free herself. At some point, she had just resigned herself to her fate. With aching muscles, Mary fought to pull her arm away from the ceiling and reach towards the woman below her.

And when the woman pulled, Mary tumbled down into her.

"I'm Jess," she shouted over the roar of flames that tried to encircle them.

"Mary," she replied automatically.

Jess smiled, "I know. You ready to raise a little hell?"

"Always."


	2. On Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #15 ~ Into the Fire @ femslash100 's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round

Mary fell into step with Jess as they ran into great walls of fire, fighting oily black shadows with nothing more than their teeth and fingernails. It was strange, having a partner again, especially one whom Mary couldn't be sure she could trust, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

And the conviction in Jess' eyes gave Mary hope. Hope, and anger at herself - because _she_ had given up and been resigned to this fate. Campbells did _not_ give up. But anger at herself wasn't productive, so she squished those feelings into a ball and drew on that rage for strength.

They were going to get out of here.

Jess seemed to have a better idea of where they needed to go, grabbing Mary's hand and dragging her through gouts of flame and dark halls. The air got cooler the father they ran, until their breath misted on every exhale.

"We can stop here for a bit," Jess said, looking behind her. "Demons don't come down here that often."

Mary wasn't sure how Jess knew that, but she was willing to take it on faith. And there was one thing she needed to do.

"Thank you," Mary said, and kissed her.


	3. Run Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #19 ~ One Way Trip @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round

"What is this place?" Mary asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It was _cold_. (Their lack of burns was a fairly good indicator that the temperature wouldn't harm them, though. But that didn't mean it wasn't distracting.)

"With any luck," Jess said, looking at a strange shape in the distance, "This will be our one way ticket out of here."

"Oh, well, _that's_ helpful," Mary said sarcastically.

Jess turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm running almost as blind as you are, you know. But apparently things have been leaving hell from here, and we're going to catch a ride."

"And go where?" Mary demanded.

"Wouldn't anywhere be better than here?"

Mary thought about that for a second, then nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that one. What's the plan?"

Jess looked at her blankly. "Run like hell?"

Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.


End file.
